the404fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteveP04
Hi, welcome to The 404! Thanks for your edit to the Randall Bennett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:40, 9 May 2009 Hey I don't see why you had to create an entire different page for the audio draft. You could have simply moved the page and then changed the title, instead you took the exact same page making little tweaks and then re-branding it as your own. I complied that list one afternoon and its not fair that it shows up as you creating the page. Come on buddy, Give credit where credit is due. Page Moves You're absolutely correct that I should have moved the page instead of recreating it. I didn't even realize you could change a page title in that way until you said that because I've never needed to do it before. In general I'm really more worried about the content and quality of these pages than who gets credit for them but I understand why that would be frustrating for you. Just now I tried to fix it and move it back to the original page but it will not let me. In fact I probably made it worse. That being said, I appreciate that someone other than me is putting some effort into this wiki, but please be sure when you create new pages that you use a simple title. Calling a page 'The 404's Weekly Audio Draft list.' just doesn't make any sense. It should never have 'The 404' in the title, the word 'list' at the end, or a period. No page titles should have periods. But now that I know I can just change the title I guess I'm not as worried about it. -Steve Response Thanks for understanding. Obviously you can tell I am new to this whole wikia thing (Audio Draft being the first page I have ever created) and I started because of my passion for the show. It's not like the Wikia needed any help, it looked like you had things under control. Just trying to help. Thanks for understanding it makes the whole issue less frustrating and as long as it was a mistake then we're cool. --Jack How do I end this month so that August shows 395 - 415. Hey man, I have a question. How do you end the months episode list? I have no idea how to do it. When you look at the 404 episode list http://the404.wikia.com/wiki/The_404_Episode_List it looks as though the month of August is still going, while September is going as well. Is this something only admins can do? Could I get access or instructions on how to do it so that I can do it next time? Thanks - J Month changes To update the month you want to edit these 3 pages: Episode Guide template:Episode Guide Side Nav template:Episode Guide Footer Nav I just did it for September but if you look at those 3 you'll see what I mean. Looks like you've gotten the hang of all this so you should have no problem. By the way I "borrowed" a lot of that navigation stuff from the BOL wiki so it's not a bad place to look for examples.